Light-Emitting Diode (LED) is a solid-state semiconductor light-emitting device, which has the advantages of low power consumption, low heat generation, long working lifetime, shockproof, small volume, fast reaction speed and good photoelectric property, such as stable emission wavelength. Therefore, light-emitting diodes are widely used in household appliances, equipment indicators, and optoelectronic products.